Earth-199999
| Last = | History = Reality Earth-199999 has all the features of our reality: the same countries, same personalities, and many of the same historical events. However, it also contains many fictional additions that have reshaped the world historically and developmentally. Super-advanced technology, and the addition of non-human races, sets the stage for a science fiction environment. A multi-national policing agency in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been included as a result of these things. A select few people have appeared who are more than human, setting the stage for a world with superheroes and villains. Super Heroes and Villains The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Captain America in the 1940s and then by Iron Man in modern times. Earth-199999's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director Nick Fury, Black Widow, and Captain America. The Avengers are major players. Although they are a recent addition to this universe, they have so far included most of Earth-199999's major heroes as members. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Loki, the Abomination, and the Red Skull are among them. Timeline The Dark Ages Asgardians came to Earth, visiting the peoples of Northern Europe and teaching them language and culture. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. 20th Century The 1940's were a tumultuous time. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked a Second World War that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, a detachment calling themselves HYDRA were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to procure a Tesseract, and in studying this device HYDRA scientists were able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on verge breakthroughs that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steven Rogers became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. The war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple, bloody warfare. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program went on to develop numerous advances in technology. Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. 21st Century The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner explored a new direction and bombarded himself with gamma radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk". In response threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channelled resources into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). The young Tony Stark had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan his convoy was ambushed, and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for terrorists. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he wore into battle himself. Tony's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". S.H.I.E.L.D. soon took an interest in Iron Man's activities. They approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into a select group of individuals, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead they turned their attentions to exploring weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. The Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when the heir to the throne of Asgard found himself banished until he could prove himself worthy to rule Asgard. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjolnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor did eventually reclaim his birthright and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. Alliances would needed again soon enough. Thor's brother, Loki, made a surprise appearance and stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated an old plan to assemble a group of extraordinary individuals. They called on Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for their scientific expertise. Captain America, reawakened after decades of being frozen in Arctic ice, was called upon to be a super soldier once more. Thor, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Romanoff and Barton stepped in to round out the new team. Calling themselves the Avengers, they fought Loki and his army of Chitauri to a standstill. | Residents = Heroes *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Nick Fury *Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) *Thor Odinson *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Villains *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Whiplash (Ivan Vanko) *Justin Hammer *Loki Laufeyson *Laufey *The Destroyer *Thanos *The Other *Chitauri Other *Phil Coulson *Dr. Samuel Sterns *Dr. Betty Ross *Virginia Potts *Raza *Dr. Yinsen *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Dr. Leonard Samson *Elsa Bloodstone *Peggy Carter *Dum-Dum Dugan *Odin Borson *Heimdall *Jane Foster *Abraham Erskine *Heinz Kruger *Gabe Jones *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth (Union Jack) *Maria Hill *Jasper Sitwell Organizations *The Avengers *Hydra *Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *Roxxon Oil *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ten Rings *World Security Council Locations * Afghanistan * Austria ** Eastern Alps * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Canada ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola * Germany ** Stuttgart * Guatemala * India ** Calcutta * Italy ** Azzano * Mexico * Principality of Monaco * United States of America ** California *** Malibu ** New Mexico *** Puente Antiguo ** New York *** New York City ** Virginia *** Willowdale Extra-dimensional Locations * Asgard ** Heimdall’s Observatory * Jotunheim | Notes = * The Marvel Cinematic Universe currently includes Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, and The Avengers. Future installments in the universe confirmed by Marvel include Iron Man 3, Thor 2, Captain America 2, and an unnamed sequel to The Avengers. *The Universe also includes tie in video-games, including Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor: God of Thunder, and Captain America: Super Soldier. * In September and October 2008, Marvel Digital Comics released two exclusive weekly series based on the continuity set by the Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk films. "Iron Man: Fast Friends" explores the friendship between Tony Stark and James Rhodes. "The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files" details the first meeting between Bruce Banner and Nick Fury. * "Iron Man: Security Measures", released with the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Iron Man film, tells the story of the movie from Nick Fury's perspective. *Official designation revealed in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 5 hardcover. *Marvel Studios has two untitled projects released dates for April 4th 2014 and May 16th 2014. These films are expected to be Nick Fury and Dr. Strange. | Trivia = Earth-199999 reality seems to be more scientifically oriented than Earth-616. For example, whereas the gods from the original comics have genuinely supernatural powers, in Earth-199999, the Asgardians powers seems to be from exotic and advanced alien technology. Numerous "magical" artifacts have technological aspects and functions, Yggdrasil is a cosmical nimbus, and both Thor and Jane claim that to be "science" (Jane even theorizes that to be Clarke's third law "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic". However, the nature of Asgardian's power and magic in general on Earth-199999 is not fully explored nor truly discards the possibility of supernatural. For example, Asgard is shown as a flat world, which clearly contradicts laws of physics, and it's also reveled that Asgardian "technology" is powered up by the "Odin Force", wich seems to be a sort of supernatural energy used by the Asgardians. Thor's own affirmation over this - "We call this magic, you call this science. I come from a world where both are the same" - is rather ambiguous, since while Thor is apparently agreeing with Jane affirmation that the gods are aliens with advanced technology, this may also be interpreted that Asgardians have genuine magical power, but that they see and use it like a alternative kind of science. If this last is correct, than Asgardians' magic fall on Niven's law: "Any sufficiently rigorously defined magic is indistinguishable from technology". | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America